Aripiprazole used as an active ingredient of a pharmaceutical composition is a compound represented by the following structural formula:
A pharmaceutical composition comprising aripiprazole is known as an atypical antipsychotic useful for the treatment of schizophrenia.
A pharmaceutical composition comprising aripiprazole as an active ingredient is known to be used, for example, in the following form. A cake-like composition, which is prepared by suspending aripiprazole and a vehicle therefor in a dispersion medium and freeze-drying the suspension, is mixed with a desired dispersant (preferably water for injection) before use and resuspended, and the resuspension (injectable preparation) is intramuscularly or subcutaneously injected into a patient (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2).
The form of using the pharmaceutical composition as disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and 2 requires a vial containing a cake-like composition, a container containing a dispersion medium, and a syringe for use at the time of administration to a patient. Accordingly, a pharmaceutical preparation that can simplify the structure of the medical instruments used and reduce size and weight and that is more convenient for use is desired.